<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lolita angel by angelcult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313791">lolita angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult'>angelcult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Incest Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, references to Lolita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro will be dragged to Hell and Dave will be the angel holding his noose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lolita angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bro-ah, god, Bro, please it’s too much-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange eyes focused down on flushed skin and tear-stained cheeks, hands gripped harshly at his shoulders, pleading for less while his body was begging for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave was a true angel of porn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His red eyes were hazy and his lashes stuck together, making them look dark instead of that pale white that Bro was so used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His red, red mouth and those red, red eyes, Bro could fall in love with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s saying something now, pleading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-ah, ah, oh god, no-“ Babbling and sobbing, he’s a fucking mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His noises are soft puppy-snuffles and little punched out, hurt gasps from where Bro pushes in too deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asks like Dave can respond properly, and he has to slow down for him to really speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..” A sharp inhale, he hasn’t had the chance to take in a full breath in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your brother,” Bro knows this but it still sends heat shooting through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew it would take fucking his brother to discover such a kink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be gentle with me..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bats those baby doll eyes up at him, pouts, and suddenly Bro knows why Humbert Humbert fell so deeply into lust with Dolores now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave is older, he’s old enough to be out of the apartment but instead he chose Bro and he can understand that horrid man’s feelings now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lolita, lolita, Dave is his little Lolita Angel made of cum and blood and bird feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When have I ever been gentle with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave’s stalling, he’d been dropped over the edge so much that he was actually stalling, and this slow pace was getting stagnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro sped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave almost screamed, tightened up around him and tried to slam his legs close and he arched his back so sharp it had to hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cumming dry, deep red cock twitching violently, Bro had </span>
  <em>
    <span>milked him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was still fucking, still adding lube so it didn’t get uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave looked like he was on the verge of passing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When have I ever been gentle with you, baby brother? You need a firm hand and only your big bro can give that to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s crying softly in his ear but he’s nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, ah, I know-!” He kisses Bro hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licks into his mouth and then promptly goes limp beneath Bro, wet eyelashes against ruddy red cheeks and red lips finally given rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro pulls out and spreads Dave’s legs wider to watch cum and lube leak out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave’s his porn angel, and Bro knows he’s going to Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave wakes up in Bro’s room, wrapped up in his blankets in the middle of his mostly unused California King bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s clean and he smiles softly to himself, rolling onto his side. Bro will be back soon, he knows this, he’ll be a little guilty for having made him pass out and they’ll talk but then Dave will take care of Bro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll hold him and whisper reassurances, soft and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ll be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always are.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just another thread from twitter! (With a little more added to the end)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>